<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Were A Vision In The Morning (When The Lights Came Through) by accidental_genius1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361205">You Were A Vision In The Morning (When The Lights Came Through)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_genius1/pseuds/accidental_genius1'>accidental_genius1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Dick and Wally are good bois, Dick and Wally being good boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Wally West is Alive, Wally West is The Flash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_genius1/pseuds/accidental_genius1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up beside his boyfriend in the mornings after a night on patrol together was always so...<br/><br/>Always so golden and Dick would never change it for anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Were A Vision In The Morning (When The Lights Came Through)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am now very obsessed with Birdflash and also very sad because DC creators, IT'S LITERALLY THERE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the light filtered through the bare opening of the window, falling onto his face, Dick opened his eyes.</p><p>In front of him laid Wally West, in all his freckled glory.</p><p>Wally's arms were tightly wound around Dick's waist while Dick's hands were around his shoulders, pushing both of them together with absolutely no space in between of them.</p><p>He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust it to the light that was entering the room.</p><p>It was summer and the window was open to ventilate the room a bit so that they could sleep comfortably. </p><p>Even if it was summer, it did not stop both of them sleeping like that. Enough to generate too much heat but the steady warmth that Wally radiated was always so warm... and so homey.</p><p>Dick always liked to wake up beside him.</p><p>It was so cheesy that Dick was afraid that Wally was going to laugh at him if he voices his thoughts out loud.</p><p>Ironic how they always tried to one-up each other in cheesy moments to share.</p><p>Dick traced meaningless shapes in Wally's back, trying to draw something but his brain was too muddled to think properly and Dick was content to lie in bed with Wally while his brain took time to come to its senses.</p><p>His hands shifted to Wally's face, tracing the huge amount of freckles that dusted Wally's skin.</p><p>Wally groaned and opened one of his eyes and said, "Are you bats allergic or sleep or something? We just went to bed three hours back."</p><p>Dick laughed lightly at the statement and then said, "Walls, we have to wake up. We have jobs to go to."</p><p>Wally gave out a deep suffering groan and said, "We could skip work today. Let's have a self-care day or something Dickie. I am so close to banging Emily's head on the desk if she asks even one more time if I get enough sleep or not."</p><p>Dick shook in silent laughter, trying not to annoy Wally.</p><p>Hah, people said he was the demon in the morning but they haven't meet Wally West in all of his mornings' glory.</p><p>Dick slid out of the bed with a Wally West hanging from him from his shoulders and said, "Dude, let's get hyped up on coffee and then pretend that this city is not a shitshow of criminals and its a task to hold them all in."</p><p>Wally groaned but he complied, sliding down from his spot as a koala behind Dick's back.</p><p>"Dude, I thought that we were taking a day off or something."</p><p>"But Wally, we can't. We are now responsible adults and we have to pay the bills to."</p><p>"Dick, you're dad is literally freaking Bruce Wayne. He can do the paying. He'll probably do it if you ask him to."</p><p>"But then I don't get the satisfaction of being a grown-ass adult."</p><p>"Take your satisfaction and shove it deep up your ass."</p><p>Dick gasped loudly, clutching his chest and exclaiming, "But Wally... satisfaction is everything."</p><p>Wally grumbled and muttered a 'You asshole' but he kissed Dick on his cheek and trudged towards the kitchen to drown himself in coffee.</p><p>Dick grinned and bounded behind him.</p><p>As they entered the kitchen, Wally grumbled and said, "How are you so sunshine-y in the morning?"</p><p>Dick grinned and pressed a kiss to Wally's neck and said, "It's a habit my young padawan. Now make a cup of coffee for me too."</p><p>Waking up beside his boyfriend in the mornings after a night on patrol together was always so...</p><p>Always so golden and Dick would never change it for anything.</p><p>Even if Wally needed a cup of coffee before he could function properly.</p><p>---X---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>